mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Interview
Kyle From Boss Girls Club (Season 15) had an Interview With Ghetto Gage sort of like Mona Samone and Kyle Talked about The Fights Drama The Producers and More. The Interview 1. Hey Girls Whats Going on How are Old can You Tell The People How Old You Are and where you from. *'Kyle' Hey Everyone Im Kyle im 21 and im From Philly. 2. Ok Girl Lets Get into it Miss Thing It Look Like Yall was Getting Lit Them hands This season was going in so i Have to ask Did You get into The Most Fights This Season if Not can You Tell who did. *'Kyle' Ha ha yeah There's a Lot of Fights this Season as for me no i didn't Fight as Much I Fought Like 3 Times and it was The Same Person and I Think Holly was in The Mots Fights she fought everybody. 3. Cool so Who is the Girl you Fought 3 Times and why. *'Kyle' It's already in The Blogs But Megan we Fought 3 Times It was Kinda Dumb like the Only fight i say was worth it was Round 1 The Other 2 Rounds were Just Drunk and acting Stupid i Still Think she Fake as fuck tho. 4. Ok Girl What lead to Round 1. *'Kyle' Umm She Let Bia and Jaz and Tiara Pump her head Up telling her i was calling her Fake so i was doing My hair and she came in There all Bossy and Talking shit and I was Go Talk to her 1 on 1 about why i thought she was Fake But The camera was Rolling and she Felt hype and I don't do none of That Hype shit and she was Just doing The Most and she Threw some Water on me and I Just Punched her in her face regardless I Know The Fans go say she beta my ass all 3 Rounds But I don't care Cause i Swing First every Fight we had PERIOD. 5. OKAY Girl You Betta Swing First Hoe so Girl Let me ask You a lot was goign around about Holly being Jumped and Bullied You Know i Don't do Jumping and Last season was Full of it can You Spread some Light on her situation. *'''Kyle I can't Say To Much But i don't think she was Jumped Per-say she fought Three Girls like seconds of each Other she fought Tiara They separated it Then she fought Megan They separated it Then she fought Bia But None of Them where on her together and as far as Bullying her i don't like That word But if i Had to use it i would say yes. 6. Who were The Ones Bullying Her and Why. *'Kyle' Well Bia and Jaz and Tiara and Megan called Themselves GANG GIRLS They were Mean Like They always Fucked with Holly from Day 1 But i will say Tiara and Megan Kind of Let her alone and was like done and Over The Gang shit but Bia and Jaz They are Ridiculous They fucked with Holly 24/7 Like They would Throw old Food on her while she was showering They would Flush her make-Up down The Toilet they was so Mean to her it was uncomfortable to see. 7. Who Are The Closes with in The House. *'Kyle' My Bitch Cassidy I Love My Boo and I'm cool with Sasha I Got Cool with Tiara Once she was Over The Gang shit with bia and Jaz. 8. ok so Cassidy i'm Not really Hearing to much about her in all This Tea does she get in some Fist Fights can she Handle her own. *'Kyle' yeah Cassidy is like me she didn't come on This show to fight she like sot Have Fun but she got in a few fights word be known My Bitch aint no punk. 9. So are You Cool with Jaz and Bia or No. *'Kyle' Umm Yeah I Guess I mean They never really Came at me They Tried to get Me Out The House in The Beginning uses Megan But it didn't work and They were cool with me I Guess to my face They were. 10. So This Girl Katrina she is a Replacement I hear she Stood Up for Holly and Beat up Bia and Jaz and Made Them Go Home. *'Kyle' Umm sort of Kinda But not really she came in The House and Bia Finger was Just Healing after Her and Tiara fight and Katrina heard about The Holly drama and Holly wasn't really doing anything Back to Them Like she was in the beginning she was always fighting and Katrina Felt like she had to stand up for Holly and she flipped on Them and Bia didn't want to fight because Finger was still in a cast and The Only reason Jaz Fought her is because Katrina snatched her up real quick 11. Wait Bia and Tiara Fought They aren't cool no more. *'Kyle' yeah They Fought Tiara was Tired of Messing with Holly and Bia got Mad and They Just started Throwing Hands'''